The present invention relates to a device for detachably securing a bag etc. to a bar, for example, the bar of a luggage carrier or the handle bar of a bicycle, comprising a securing clip connectable to the bag and a load hook connected to the securing clip at a side facing away from the bag which engages across the upper area of the bar.
German Gebrauchsmuster 92 07 525.8 shows a securing device for bags to be used in connection with bicycles, motorcycles, etc. The load hook engaging across the top part of the bar is fixedly connected to the securing clip and thus to the bag so that, in order to avoid accidental detachment of the bag when exposed to shock and vibration, an additional snap hook must be provided which is rotatably supported and engages the bar from below. A strap that is connected to the snap hook allows to pivot the snap hook counter to the force of a spring so that, when the snap hook is rotated, the load hook can be opened and the bar can be released in order to remove the bag.
This design requires that the load hook is matched to the respective diameter of the bar, and it is therefore necessary to provide a bag with different load hooks in order to comply with the wishes of the customer. Furthermore, especially when fastening a bag provided with such a securing device it is disadvantageous that the snap hook must be brought into the open position and must be maintained in this position by separately supporting the bag in order to be able to suspend the securing hook from the bar. This makes handling of the bag more difficult and cumbersome. When the spring that acts on the snap hook breaks, a locking is no longer possible because the snap hook is arrested only by the force of the spring. Thus, the bag can easily become detached from the bar when exposed to shock and vibration during driving.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforementioned kind for detachably connecting a bag to a bar which not only provides a very simple constructive design and can therefore be produced inexpensively, but can also be manipulated easily whereby it should be ensured reliably that the bag cannot become accidentally detached from the bar. The securing device should not be capable of opening by itself, but secured by the bags' own weight. Fastening of the bag at the bar should be possible without difficulty in a very short period of time.